Bloody Deception
by Sam Sweet
Summary: An Erik/Sookie story. Sam Merlotte is in the possession of Sophie-Anne and Erik and Sookie plan to get him back. But at what cost?
1. Sex and Bad News

**Author Notes;**

This is my first attempt at a _Trueblood _fanfiction. I'm not sure how far this'll get me but, hey, we'll see. Reviews keep me going as does sugar, music, and the occasional dosage of English class. Next week, I have a tonsillectomy so I'm unsure of how soon I'll be getting Chapter Two up. I have absolutely no idea. .

I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEAS AND PERHAPS A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. The characters are from C. Harris and the creators of the hit television show, _Trueblood. _All rights reserved.

**Rating;**

Rated M for:

- Adult Content  
- Nudity  
- Brief Language

This fanfiction revolves around the Sheriff of area five and Bon Temps' very own telepath. Eric and Sookie. 3

* * *

_**Sookie Stackhouse**_

I entered Fangtasia with my head reeling and pounding slightly from a long day at work. The bar was still closed but the vampires had risen for the night. I looked around the red of the club, to the floor in front of the bar where Long Shadow had died by Bill's hands before the vampire could kill me. I always remembered what had happened whenever I entered Eric's club; it was almost impossible for me to forget. I shifted my purse up my shoulder again and tugged the hem of my white Merlotte's shirt down towards my groin.

"You're early," Pam, one of Eric's children, mused from the bar. A man had his cheek pressed into the bar top and I casted my mind towards him. Dead, of course. I rolled my eyes and caught the sight of a tall glass full of the human man's blood. Her dirty blond hair framed her face to her breasts and her blue eyes were cold to the core. Eric had described her as insubordinate. I couldn't disagree. She was also a bitch when she wanted to but she could become tolerable at points and was useful – or Eric had said.

I cast a knowing smile her way, "And you still don't know how to follow instructions; your Sheriff instructed you to not keep dead bodies in the bar before opening time."

She glowered at me and her eyes flashed. "If you tell him-"

"Then it'd better be gone before he finds out," I cut her off.

"It will be, human," she shot back, making the word seem like a curse instead of a race.

"Good," I said happily. I made my way across the room and to a door that led to another door that led to Eric's office. I raised my hand to knock but didn't get to when his voice came through the wood.

"Enter," he commanded.

I walked inside to see him sitting at his desk, papers sitting in front of him. He was wearing a black tank top and, below the table, I knew he was wearing a pair of matching black jeans. His hair was gelled back like it normally was and I loved it. I wanted to touch it and run my fingers through it. His chin was covered in the stubble that was often there before Pam shaved it off. As annoying as she was, she was reliable when it came to his hygiene and looks. His shoulders were wide from his human life, when he had been a warrior – my little Viking. His arms were very muscular, like I knew his chest would be, and the planes of his cheeks were amazing, like they had been sculpted by a very skillful hand. His eyes were sapphires and gorgeous. I could lose myself in them and stay there for hours. Eric Northman moved out of his chair and was in front of me in mere seconds.

"Eric-" I breathed, caught by surprise.

"Shush," he said, shaking his head. He pushed me against the wall across the room and captured my hands in one of his and raised them, pressing them against the wall a foot above my head. He flashed his to-die-for smile at me before capturing my mouth with his.

My blood was racing in my lips from where Eric's mouth was pressed. He was rough about it, having one thousand years experience over my fair few, but gentle. I was pinned to the wall, though if I tried, I could probably get away. The thing was, though, I didn't want to get away from Eric Northman. I was compelled to stay here, no matter what the logical part of my brain was telling me. I was becoming addicted to the taste of his mouth and it showed in the way I kissed him back, running tongue over his teeth and going so far as to flick my tongue over his uvula. He was so much taller than me! I couldn't believe that he was almost six inches into six feet tall. It made me feel small when I was around him. God, I loved it when he stood this close to me. I could almost taste his desire. It was over powering, to say the least. That was all that was pressing into my head from him; desire and his bloodlust wasn't far from it.

I wondered briefly – as I always did – if I should be doing this. Gran had raised me to be a lady and, my stars, I would be! I… would always love Bill. But Eric had a deeper desire for me than Bill did and, since Eric had tricked me into drinking his blood, I was beginning to feel the same way for him. I was his and he was mine now. Bill, for the time being, was a distant thought in my mind. Eric was the priority in my life right now. I was beginning to love him.

Eric tossed away his shirt and kept kissing me while he did so. He pressed the most intimate part of him to the most intimate part of me. He was all ready hard, as if he had anticipated my arrival. The roughness of his jeans against only my panties and my skirt made me groan against his lips. I felt my panties come off and I felt my skirt bunch up on my waist by his hand. He removed my shirt before capturing my hands again. I wrapped my legs around his hips loosely, raising me up a little. He released himself and put himself against my entrance before he unclasped my bra and freed my breasts. His lips clasped onto one of my hard nipples. I cried out, sighing, "Erik," in a breathless voice. That gave him the permission he craved. He thrust with his hips and suddenly, he was plunged inside of me. I cried out again and sighed. He – basically – fucked me. His pace began slow and hard, fingers playing with me while he pumped in and out of me. When I opened up more for him, he pumped harder and faster, sucking hard on my nipple.

"God, yes, Eric!" I moaned, working my hips against his, tightening my legs around him so he went as deep in me as he could. I felt a hotness forming in my groin and my nipples tingled in his mouth. I came and screamed for him, writhing around him while I did. I was ready to get off of him put he pressed harder and kept fucking me, even harder than before. He pounded inside of me and I came twice more before I felt him release and bury his fangs into my nipple, feeding from my breast. Blood trickled down my skin and he lapped it up like a cat would with milk in a bowl.

I panted against him, back arched while he fed. He fed from me for several more minutes before his mouth came away from me and he stopped the bleeding on my breast. He slid out of me and set me down on my feet, my knees shaking from the multiple orgasms I had gone through. He replaced himself in his pants and put his shirt on before he kissed me again.

"When you dress, I must ask you to sit down. There is something I need to tell you." He crossed the room quickly and sat back down, pressing the tips of his fingers together on the desk.

I fixed my bra and pulled my shirt back on. I pulled my panties on and pushed my shirt down to my hips. I sat down in the chair across from him and crossed one leg over the other. When I was comfortable, I said, "What is it?"

Eric studied me before he sighed and sat forward. The sigh made me frown a little. What he said next made me pale and a little sick to my stomach. "It's you're… friend, Sam Merlotte. I got word that he has been taken as a prisoner by Sophie-Anne."


	2. Melodic Heartbeat

**Author Notes;**

This is my first attempt at a _Trueblood _fanfiction. I'm not sure how far this'll get me but, hey, we'll see. Reviews keep me going as does sugar, music, and the occasional dosage of English class. This chapter is from our lovely Viking's point of view! What goes on through his mind? We'll find out. We're also going to learn what we're going to do about dear Sam's problem.

I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEAS AND PERHAPS A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. The characters are from C. Harris and the creators of the hit television show, _Trueblood. _All rights reserved.

**Rating;**

Rated M for:

- Adult Content  
- Nudity  
- Brief Language

_This fanfiction revolving around the Sheriff of area five and Bon Temps' very own telepath. Eric and Sookie. 3  
_

* * *

_**Eric Northman**_

I had won. I, Eric Northman, Sheriff of area five, had won over the ever stubborn Sookie Stackhouse and caged her heart tightly within my grasp. When she had fallen for my game, when I had tricked her into drinking my blood, I had begun the first of only few stages to capture her will and tangle it to bend to my own. It hadn't taken much; a little blood here, a few tears there, and a dive into her mind after more blood sharing. This had been six months ago and she hadn't disappeared since. I had been surprised when she had allowed herself to become susceptible to my games and tricks but pleased nonetheless. Bill Compton had wilted and given up his attempts at recapturing Sookie's affections. I feel Lorena has taken him from Bon Temps to somewhere else; I feel Bill had no choice. As his maker, she could make him do whatever she wanted. Bill was gone and I had Sookie.

When she had started her relationship with me, she had insisted on no feeding on the low life forms that was her kind. It took much persuasion and several weeks of arguing before I convinced her that these were humans that were not to be missed and that they had willingly given their lives to let us live on – with a little help from glamoring but sometimes, they agreed with their own wills. It has only been recently that she has begun being ignorant towards the humans we kill in the club. We do not kill often and that is what I constantly remind her; it is only few times a week a body is found in the club. I have instructed Pam not to keep them here before we open but she remains insubordinate. She is impossible. Sookie, however, is not so impossible anymore.

I closed my eyes after I spoke into the silence, the only sound being Sookie's slightly hitched breathing and the sound of her erotic heartbeat. I could listen to it all day; her heartbeat wasn't the same as any other human. It must be her telepathy that makes it so melodic. If she would agree to spend one day with her arms wrapped around me, I could sleep to that melody that makes the world slow down and zero in on just herself and I. Her heartbeat changed just a little just before she spoke and that was when I opened my eyes again. What she said didn't make her sound very intelligent. At that moment, at least.

"What?" slipped out of her mouth and plumped those lips just a little. It made me want to capture them under my lips and work them until they were sore for her. But I resisted. I needed to focus. I needed to keep my head straight before I opened the doors of my club.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sophie-Anne has Sam Merlotte as a prisoner."

Sookie began to repeat herself, "Wha-" before a look from me stopped her from asking again. "How'd you find out that she took him?"

Vampires do not need air to keep going – blood is the only necessity – but I took another deep breath of the scent-tainted air and sighed heavily. "I have several humans that guard her palace that hear things and report them back to me. I asked them to keep their ears open towards anything that may involve someone who was attempting an attack on Bon Temps or this particular area Shreveport. Days ago, they reported back to me Sophie-Anne's plans on Bon Temps and they passed on this; 'Sam Merlotte, bar owner of Merlotte's and friend of Sookie Stackhouse, prisoner of vampire queen'. I had thought, at first, not to bother myself but when they mentioned that this man was not only a shifter but also a friend of yours, I knew at once, I must involve myself in this kidnapping and hostage situation."

Her eyes flashed briefly. "You weren't going to share the fact that my boss has been kidnapped by a freakin' vampire queen?"

"I hadn't planned on it in the beginning, no. But that was before I made the connection that he was your boss and your friend, it was inevitable, like I said. But I have told you now."

"After God knows how many days he's been in there!" she exclaimed, her melodic heartbeat speeding up with her anger.

"Sookie-" I tried.

She shook her head and stood up. "No, you listen to me, Eric Northman! You are gonna go up there and you are gonna get my boss back from that vampire queen!" She slammed her hands onto my desktop and my arms had a brief moment of being off the table top before they smacked back down on them. She leaned across my desk and I got a strong whiff of her scent and it sent my head spinning for only a moment. "I don't care what it takes, what rules you have to break! Get. Sam. Back!"

"As much as it would please me to return him that easily to you, Sookie, Sophie-Anne is not so easily swayed. When she has set her mind on something, she will continue towards the goal, even if she must kill a thousand men to do so. I will not die for the shape shifter but I will do all in my power to return him."

Sookie calmed down slowly and returned to her seat, crossing her legs again. "Good," she said, the heat of anger scalding on her words.

"I must seek her alone," I began, bringing my feet up to prop on the left side of my desk. "I cannot bring you with me, for she is a very powerful and very lustful vampire. This is vampire politics as well the dealing of a kidnapping. I will seek her and I will attempt to persuade her to release Sam Merlotte. If she does not comply, then the route of violence will be necessary and I will not have you put in harm's way by means of the queen of Louisiana. I will have Pam remain here and she will watch over Fangtasia and you."

Anger flashed through Sookie's eyes. "I'm not stayin' behind."

I raised my eyebrows. She was being brave; defying orders I say she will follow. "You will," I firmly said. "You will not endanger your life for a shifter."

"Eric Northman, I am goin' and that's final! If you refuse to take me, so help me God, I will go to that freakin' palace and get Sam out myself!"

Oh fuck. She was just going to keep telling me that she was going to walk right out of that door and go herself. If she did that, she was worse than dead; she would be turned vampire like her cousin Hadley and they'd both be slaves to Sophie-Anne, instead of just her cousin. Had I told her about her cousin? No. Was I going to? I'd have to. Eventually. "If I agree to let you go with me," I finally allowed after drumming my fingers on my thigh for a several minutes, "you would have to give your word you would listen to every word I say. You will follow my orders, no matter what they are. If I tell you to flee, you flee. If I tell you to fight, you fight. If I tell you to kill me, you must. If I tell you to use your power against the queen on penalty of death, you must do so. Understood? You will not allow harm to come to yourself. I will not let anything feed from you whilst I am there. You will be under my protection until I am truly dead." I paused. "Give me your word."

I watched her debate. I watched her eyes shift from angry, to a little scared, to strong willed. I watched her fidget slightly and I waited patiently, breathing in her scent and listened to her heart continue its musical beat. After several minutes of silence and her debating, she opened her mouth and spoke. "I'll do whatever you tell me. You have my word."


	3. Midnight Disaster

**Author Notes;**

OKAY! So. That was a really… weird chapter for me. Eric is hard to write from because you've gotta write all powerful and demanding and then here's Sookie and he's looking at her like, "Damn, I think I love her." It's hard, I have to admit. BUT I got through it. Here's chapter three now. :D I think we need some more Pam action, which I'll probably save for later on. Pam's fun. xD

Here we meet a brand new character, who I created. This one might be long since I am going to try to make up for what is to come, since I will not be here from Friday to Wednesday. I'll _try _to get a chapter out between then but I dunno how it'll work out. We'll see.

Mm... this has turned out more different than I planned. XD It turned out a little desperate, then a little violent, and overall turned sex-fied. I need to stop reading romance novels. xD

Racecz5: I guess he is bipolar. xD That's how he felt right after he had tricked her, though. So right now, he's just all in the shaky stages of thinking he loves her or not. He loves her, I think. So… I dunno. xD That word has begun to annoy me, "so". Ah, well.

If anyone has any ideas to contribute to this lovely first-attempt of a fan fiction, I will gladly take them into consideration. :D

**Disclaimer:**

I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEAS AND PERHAPS A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. The characters are from C. Harris and the creators of the hit television show, _Trueblood. _All rights reserved.

**Rating;**

Rated M for:

- Adult Content  
- Nudity  
- Brief Language

_This fanfiction revolving around the Sheriff of area five and Bon Temps' very own telepath. Eric and Sookie.  
_

* * *

_**Sookie Stackhouse**_

My heart had gone to a complete stop when Eric revealed that Sam had been taken from Bon Temps by Sophie-Anne, the all-too-powerful vampire Queen of Louisiana. I'd never met her – and God knows I don't ever want to – but I knew that every vampire in Louisiana feared her – even Eric. Knowing Eric feared her meant to me that she was a very powerful son of a bitch. I feared her. I don't fear a lot anymore – my world has expanded so much in the past year alone – but Sophie-Anne is definitely something I've learned to fear and have accepted it. I trusted Eric to not let her harm me but I was sure that harm from her was just as inevitable as people dying. Sophie-Anne scared me _a lot_.

_Why did I give him my word? _I wondered briefly. I knew, deep down, I probably would never keep to it. My stupidity would take over me and I would end up doing the complete opposite of what Eric demanded of me. I would do whatever it took to get Sam back to safety, even if it meant to surrender myself to a male – or, by God, a female – to feed on me or use me for sex if they so chose. I couldn't let Sam die there nor would I let Eric die there. But following Eric's orders to flee could, quite possible, end both of their lives and then who would protect me? There wasn't anyone I could think of. Bill was gone. I was sure Eric wouldn't let Pam accompany us. I'm sure a few vampires would join us but I wasn't sure. It was all up to Eric.

"Good," he said, moving his feet off his desk and climbing to his feet. "Now, I must ask you to leave my office and not listen in on anything that goes on in here. I have… pressing matters to tend to and they are those of which don't concern you."

A sour feeling sprang through my body but I stood anyways, smoothing my hands down the back of my skirt. "Okay," I sighed softly. "When are we going to get Sam?" My voice only had a little edge of desperation. I wanted Sam back _now_. He shouldn't have been taken by Sophie-Anne in the first place.

"Tomorrow evening," he stated, standing straight in that six foot four frame of his.

My jaw dropped. "Tomorrow!"

"Your shape shifter can wait one more night. Since it was Sophie-Anne, he won't be dead for a while. And since it's Sam Merlotte we're speaking of, she'll be keeping him longer than the others."

"Others," I echoed. I let it go – for the time being. "You'd better hope, Eric Northman, that he isn't badly harmed when we get to him. If he is, so help me God-"

His voice growled out, "I do not take kindly to threats, Sookie, not even from you."

My jaw clenched tightly and I turned on my heel. I threw open the door to his office and nearly ran into a vampire standing several inches tall than me. He was as pale as Eric with dark black hair framing his muscular face. His mouth was set into what seemed a permanent frown. His eyes were a bottomless pit of blackness and I stepped back in a jolt of fear automatically. I instantly flung open the doors in my mind to try to read his. He must have felt me inside of his head because his fangs came out of his gums and he boomed in a very deep voice, "Stay out of my head!" He moved so fast, I didn't see him. He hit my right cheek and it stung for all of a second before I felt air flying past me. I felt my head hit the wall and then I was sliding down to the floor. I felt the sting of blood sprouting from the back of my skull. I blinked and pressed my hand to the wound while I looked up to find out where my attacker had gone. Eric was holding him back against the wall and they were almost the exact same height; it was scary. Eric was whispering something to the man in a language I didn't understand. I blinked again and watched the edges of my vision start to turn black. Before I knew it, Eric was scooping me into his arms.

"I'm taking you to Pam," I distantly heard him say. "Dracul and I will discuss what just happened. I will come to you when…"

I didn't hear anything he had to say. I think I passed out. I hope I did.

**Midnight**

I was out for three and a half hours. The first sign I had that I was coming back was that I was beginning to feel the pain in the back of my head. I sent my mental self to the site of pain. I winced. The swelling was going down, as was the bleeding. I think the bleeding had stopped coming out of my head. Nothing else hurt except a few bruises up and down my back, probably from when I hit the wall. That was good. That meant I wasn't dead.

Another sign I was coming back was that I was beginning to hear everything around me. I heard Pam nearby, talking to someone on the phone that didn't belonged to Fangtasia. I heard her stirring something in a glass. I heard the bass to the music in the club. I slowly opened my eyes and found that the lights were dim, probably for me to rest. I was awake maybe two minutes when I heard Pam snap the phone shut. I heard a shuffling and suddenly, I was looking up into her face. She was smiling down at me and I saw something in her eyes that made something low – like my libido – throb. I tried to sit up, tried to open my mouth and say something. But she placed a hand over my lips and shook her head.

"Don't say a word, Sookie," she said quietly, as if what we were doing was sensual and romantic.

"Pa-" I tried to get around her hand.

She shook her head again. "No. I'm gonna see why Eric likes you so God damn much." She removed her hand and didn't give me a second to protest. She pressed her lips against mine while she shimmed my skirt up my waist again. She began to massage my breasts while she kissed me. She pulled a ball gag from her mouth and moved around me in vampire speed. Before I knew it, my hands were cuffed to the table I rested on, the ball gag was in my mouth, my breasts were naked, and my legs were spread and cuffed to either leg. My panties were discarded on the floor. I felt weird, naked against the table. I wished Eric would come. Where was he now? What the hell was going on that he wasn't at my side? I tried to say his name but got nothing out. I groaned and it came out muffled.

She found it amusing and it showed on her face. She came back with several plastic toys and I closed my eyes. Okay. This could _not _be happening. Not with Pam. Pam was… well… _Pam_. I didn't find her attractive because I didn't see girls that way. I shuddered when I felt her lips pressed to my core, sucking on my button while fingers slid inside of me. I arched against the restraints and a sound escaped my throat. I was so surprised! She ran those fingers in and out of me as fast as she could – and that was fast, almost as fast as Eric. She nearly brought me – which surprised me again – before she stopped. She slid one of the vibrating toys inside of me and I gasped around the gag.

In and out the toy moved while she licked me and toyed with my clitoris with her lips and her tongue. I arched my back. It was an unwilling thing when I came around the toy and her lips. I screamed around the gag and tried to get away from the toy which was still vibrating inside of me, bringing me again and again. Twenty minutes of this pleasurable torture and I was panting, almost begging her to stop. After she finished with me, she left, taking the toy with her. She undid the cuffs and I was left shaking on the table. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. "Dammit," I swore, getting dressed. Eric was going to hear from me and Pam was going to get a stake to the back.

I left the room I was in and stopped several feet from the door. The club wasn't full. No one was at the bar. Eric was nowhere to be found and nor was Pam. There were vampires staked to the ground, a mass of blood and disgusting guts. A human had his head blown out from the base of the skull and his heart was missing, completely ripped from his chest. There were seventeen bodies, most of them vampires and three of them humans, the one man and two women. I stood there for a minute, taking it all in, before screaming as loud as I could, "Eric!"


End file.
